


The Ladybird in Gotham

by A_Celestial_Cat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A good bit of humor, Aged-Up Character(s), Angry Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Batfamily (DCU), BAMF Cassandra Cain, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Comes off a tad bit creepy at times, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, It came at a very heavy cost, Kinda Dark, Major Original Character(s), MariBat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Please Don't Repost, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Some Humor, at certain parties, from multiple points of view, it's mostly just bad timing and knowing to much sometimes, justice league - Freeform, might try to jam all the tropes, she doesn't do it intentionally tho, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Celestial_Cat/pseuds/A_Celestial_Cat
Summary: The people of Gotham were no strangers to vigilantes, supervillains, and unexplainable powers. They had their Bats and birds that prowled in the shadows. It was common knowledge that Batman had laid claim to the city. And that he did not take kindly to unknowns.And then, the Ladybird came.The Ladybird was tired of watching homes burn down, sick of hearing children dying.(Or)A new shop opened in the Fashion District of Old Gotham. And the petite owner who runs it is rather handy with all sorts of pins.please do not repost or copy my work without permission.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kwami(s), marinette dupain-cheng/adrien agreste (past)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	The Ladybird in Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> Ladybird, ladybird fly away home,  
> Your house is on fire and your children are gone,  
> All except one, and her name is Ann,  
> And she hid under the baking pan. -Tommy Thumb's Pretty Song Book

Chapter 1: The First

Lizzy flinched as her 'parents' screamed outside the compartment door. The sound of glass breaking and louder shouting made her curl up tighter, made her hands and ears hurt from how desperately she covered them. Lizzy found this hidden wall cupboard when she was first hiding from her fosters. They apparently didn't know about it, but she stilled every time something hit the wall or thudded nearby. Tonight was one of the worst fights they've had. She doesn't even remember what set it off, but the shouts have turned into ugly growls and cries of pain. She held her breath. The sound got closer. She curled tighter into herself. The female angrily garbled something and the man's body slammed into the wall next to the door- ~~_shestoppedbreathing, they'vefoundherthey'regoingtobeather-_ ~~

It was dead quiet. Nothing. Lizzy stared into the dark corners of her hiding spot, not daring to breathe even a whisper. Her heart was pounding so loud she could have sworn the wall was shaking. Or was that the world? What is going- **_tap tap_ **\- a quiet knock on the hidden door made the last of Lizzy's air disappear. Her body and mind froze, eyes widened in the dim and not moving from the door. 

**_Tap tap_ **

It came again. This time a little stronger. They were feeling the walls to find her. She'd been found. Lizzy was going to die. She… she isn’t ready to die! Her hyper-awareness picked up a very quiet sigh before something clicked and the door to her haven gently swung open. 

Lizzy couldn't bring herself to close her eyes, she watched in terror as it inched more and more until it was wide open. The lights were out, but no angry faces were there leering at her. No shouting. Just quiet and darkness. Still stiff from fear, Lizzy eased her head out to look. Not enough that someone could lop her head off, but enough she could see the room. The only light was what street lights were outside the open window. The wide open window.

With even more caution she turned her head and saw two large dark lumps on the carpet. Did they knock themselves out? But then why are the lights off? This doesn't feel right. 

**_Tap tap_ **

Lizzy's head whipped around so fast she might have gotten whiplash. Just visible in the light, crouched to her level was a stranger. Lizzy felt everything go cold while simultaneously getting unbearably hot as they assessed each other. Two bright glowing blue pupiless eyes peered at her from the gloom. It was the most terrifying and creepy thing she'd ever seen. Her skin crawled as the unblinking eyes scanned her hunched form before...crinkling up in some emotion. 

Another soft sigh came from the potential threat and Lizzy was ready to bolt. 

> _"Do you require medical attention?"_

Lizzy flinched at the unexpected inquiry. The intruder, murderer? Thief?, had a soft melodious tenor voice. They seemed to realize something because they shifted away some and apologized gently, _"I'm scaring you even more. Let me give us some light so you can see me."_

They slowly moved an arm to their waist. Trying to show Lizzy what they were doing the whole time. They carefully withdrew a flat disc and slowly clicked a button on top. The disc floated from their hand and shed enough light that Lizzy could make out more of them than just their creepy eyes. It still freaked her out when the eyes blinked one at a time at the sudden light source. In the corner of her eye Lizzy makes out her abusers tied up and knocked out.

> The being in front of her was dressed in a suit unlike anything she's ever seen. Slim plates of black armor make a cross section on the vigilante? 's chest. Not unlike the underside of a beetle. Dark red accented around the waist, arms, and legs. The end of the limbs became an ombre to black but with specks of incandescent blues and greens flecked about the wrists and finger tips. Their head was covered by a cowl that had the same flecks of blue and green that shimmered with every breath the being took. The cowl covered their mouth with a slip of dark red material, and a dark blue mask covered the area around the irises. Lizzy couldn't spot any symbol that would relate her rescuer to Gotham's vigilante The Bat. 

> "W-Who are you?" 

Lizzy inwardly grumbled about her voice cracking. She had meant to sound unafraid, but she had all but whimpered the question. The eyes did the bizarre crinkle again and Lizzy got the strange feeling that the masked insect-ninja was smiling at her. She didn't like it. 

> _"I am new to Gotham. I am Ladybird."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it maybe leave kudos?


End file.
